A chilling showcase applicable to a supermarket or the like has conventionally been known as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 62-94785, for example. A showcase of such a type includes a refrigerating system in which a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve and an evaporator are connected via a refrigerant pipe. The showcase includes not only a display stand for foods but also an air passage for circulating the air into/from the display stand. The evaporator is installed in the air passage.
When the refrigerating system is driven, a refrigerant discharged from the compressor is condensed in the condenser and then the pressure of the refrigerant is reduced by the expansion valve. Subsequently, the refrigerant exchanges heat in the evaporator with the air flowing through the air passage and is evaporated, thereby cooling the air. The cooled air is supplied through the air passage to the display stand, thereby keeping the temperature of the foods at a predetermined low temperature. Such a refrigerating system can keep the foods fresh.
In addition, a supermarket is usually equipped with an air-conditioning system for conditioning the air in an in-store selling area and an employees' office. Such an air-conditioning system is constructed by connecting an outdoor unit placed outside of the store to an indoor unit placed on the ceiling or the like inside the store via a refrigerant pipe and the like. Heat is transported between the outdoor unit and the indoor unit, thereby cooling the air inside the store and the employees' office. The air-conditioning system can keep a comfortable air condition inside the store and the employees' office.